ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Junior (TV Channel) Updated Version
This is the Updated Version of Disney Junior the Channel in the United States. The Channel Will Be Updated with More of Return of Old Shows and More New Shows. Programming *3rd & Bird *3-2-1 Contact *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Adventures in Wonderland *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Bear in the Big Blue House *Bob the Builder *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bunnytown *Car Toons: Mater's Tall Tales *Charlie and Lola *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Chuggington *Disney's House of Mouse *Doc Mcstuffins *Dumbo's Circus *The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) *Fireman Sam *Gerald McBoing-Boing (TV Series) *Guess How Much I Love You *Handy Manny *Harry and His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Jojo's Circus *Johnny and the Sprites *Jungle Cubs *Jungle Junction *The Koala Brothers *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *New MacDonald's Farm *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Mousercise *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Out of the Box *PB&J Otter *Postman Pat *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *PrankStars *Rolie Polie Olie *Sesame Street *Sing Me A Story With Belle *Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories *Special Agent Oso *Stanley *The Mouse Factory *The Good Evening Show with Sora and Friends *The Wiggles *Timmy Time *Thomas & Friends *Tractor Tom *Think Fast! *Timon and Pumbaa *Tinga Tinga Tales *Tugs *VeggieTales *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Programming Shorts *A Poem Is... *Can You Teach My Alligator Manners *Choo-Choo-Soul *Dance-a-Lot Robot *Disney Junior's Friends for Change *Disney Junior 365 *Feeling Good with Jojo *Handy Manny's School for Tools *Happy Monster Band *Have a Laugh *Hit Play *Learning with Bella Thorne and Zedayna *Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol *Mickey's Mouskersize *Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Minnie's Bow Toons *Shanna's Show *Ohh, Aah and You *Quiet Is.... *Small Potatoes *Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Step *Tasty Time with ZeFronk *This is Me *TTI (The Time I...) *Where is Warehouse Mouse? Movies *Bambi *Bambi II *Pocahontas *101 Dalmatians *Saludos Amigos *Alice in Wonderland *Fun and Fancy Free *Peter Pan *The Three Caballeros *Princess Protection Program *Lady and the Tramp *Cinderella *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Sword in the Stone *The Fox and the Hound *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Robin Hood *The Great Mouse Detective *Pete's Dragon *Aladdin *The Aristocats *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue *Winnie the Pooh (2011 Film) *The Happiest Millionaire *Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) *Summer Magic *Mary Poppins *Good Luck, Charlie: It's Christmas *Pollyanna (1960 Film) *Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie *Gotta Kick It Up! *Get a Clue *Pixel Perfect *Now You See It.... *Frenemies *Radio Rebel *Teen Beach Movie *Lemonade Mouth *The Suite Life Movie *Song of the South *Cars *Cars 2 *Wall-E *A Goofy Movie *Oliver & Company *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Snoopy Come Home *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Beauty and the Beast *DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Little Mermaid *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Mike Mine Music *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 Category:Disney Junior (The Channel)